The Blood King rises
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: The Blood King returns and has chosen Ooo as his buffet. Can someone stop him! Rated T for awesome.
1. Rise of the Blood King

**This is the second story for the trilogy, but the third story written for the trilogy. Its gonna be a bit shorter then the other two, however, it sets up for the FOURTH story ill write for the series ;P It will not be much of a romance story however... but you will like it.. I hope ;)**

**I basically wrote this the same day I finished my other story. I decided not to keep you guys waiting.. as you guys have been so nice :D**

* * *

Three years past since the Finn moved in with Marceline, slain the Flame King, and punched Hunson Abadeer. Jake and Lady had triplets. A Rainicorn girl named Margaret, a Rainicorn boy named Joshua and a male dog named Charles. The family lived in the Tree House which was now rainbow colored on the outside while the inside remained normal colored. The house was destroyed on a regular basis with the rambunctious children.

Finn and Marceline enjoyed their lives together each year. They had their share of fights, but they never left each others side and always forgave each other. Hambo was still a prized possession, of the couple which was always displayed proudly on Marceline's night stand on her side of the bed. The couple shared a very intimate lifestyle, destroying a different part of the house every night. Sometimes a table might have a broken leg, sometimes the couch or the bed will be missing a leg. Sometimes dishes would fall to the ground, sometimes water splashed on the bathroom tile. Their love grew each day, each adventure they took together. No pressure... No pain... Peaceful.

It is midnight. The leaves are changing, falling to the ground cluttering the ground. You can sometimes hear the crackle as someone plays in the leaves, enjoying the fall. Laughter from the children, chatter from the adults. A very chilly air sweeps through the land of Ooo, making anyone shiver who stood in its path. This wind was ominous, a sign of danger for anyone who would recognize it. A few miles away a females cackle is heard. A cave... Dark... Damp... Spooky. Another cackle. The witch, the one Finn stole Hambo from, stirs a cauldron over a roaring fire. She slits her hand and a few drops of blood drip into the cauldron. It bubbles, then shatters the pot. It seeps into the ground and the witch leans forward. A hand rips through the ground and grabs the witch's head. _CRACK!_ The hand pops her like a nut, her blood flowing along the hand, seeping into the ground.

The ground cracks and a man walks out naked. Six foot two, slightly toned, and a grin across his face. He walks out of the cave towards a store. Suits, ties, boots. The store is for business men. The man walks through the door as the store manager runs over. "Hey! Come back with some clothes on!" The naked man looks towards the manager and tilts his head. "I need clothes. Give me your finest suit, tie and boots." The manager looks towards the person in disgust. "Get your filthy hobo-ness out of my store!" He swings a broom and thwacks the large man in the head. _CRACK!_ The nude man's neck is broken. A large, sinister smile spreads across his face as he snaps his neck back in place. He walks towards the manager, takes the broom and stabs it through is heart. Blood pours from the wound, as the new man throws the manager into the leaves, blood soaking the ground covering the orange and yellow litter in red. The man puts on a black suit, white undershirt, black tie and black boots. He walks towards the dead man on the ground, dips his hand in blood and writes on the glass window. "The Blood King has returned. Ooo will be my buffet. This land shall drown in a sea of crimson!" A drawing of a skull and crossbones are drawn in blood and the man disappears from scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn and Marceline exit their home in the cave near the Ice Kingdom, and begin their daily walk together. Finn holding her hand in his right, and the umbrella in his left. They begin walking through town and notice a large scene of Banana Guards, Princess Bubblegum and a large tape surrounding the area. They hurry over and tap the Princess on her shoulder. She turns and looks at Finn with worry. "What happened here Princess?" The Princess bites her lip and looks at Marceline then Finn. "The Blood King... seems to have returned." Marceline looks at Princess and begins to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me Bonnie. My father killed him eons ago for being in his territory!" Princess stares at Marceline for a while. "No Marceline. Your father trapped him in the cave miles from here. He never killed him. This king is more powerful then your father ever could be. Your father lied to you." Marceline roll her eyes and just plays along. "Alright, so if the Blood King is back, then where is he?" The Princess shrugs as the scene is cleaned up and abandoned. "I do not know Marceline, but I do know he is up to something. He stole a suit, shoes, a tie and a shirt from here before he left." Marceline grins. "Alright Bonnie. Me and Finn will keep an eye out for this 'Blood King'. We will see you later!"

Finn and Marceline turn towards their home and walks away from the Princess. Several animals and beings pile the walkway to the cave. Why-wolf, cat, worm, candy. All dead and thrown away like litter. In the distance, a lone man in a suit, rips a head off another why-wolf, drinking the blood from the animal. Finn grabs his sword, hands the umbrella to Marceline and charges. Finn stabs and with the sound of steel piercing flesh, Finn grins at his apparent victory. A sinister chuckle is heard as the man grabs the sword and pulls it out of him, licking the blade while Finn still hangs on. "Oooh... A human and a Vampire. I shall enjoy this."

The man transforms...

* * *

**Read, review, enjoy.**


	2. Finn's dire situation

**Enjoy the second chapter of this story! Remember, this story is setting my next story up. So its going to end probally in the next chapter or two(After this one).**

**So enjoy ;)**

* * *

Demonic Fire erupts around the mans ankles. It covers the man as his body transforms into a being beyond the couples imagination. Growing to a staggering, seven feet, the mans face contorts into a abomination. Eyes get wider and narrower, fire replacing the eyes. The smile gets wider, while the teeth get narrower. Two sets of needle like teeth, serrated on all sides. The fire cuts into the mans flesh, digging under the skin, flaring the muscles. The mans muscular structure changes into a extremely toned man. The jet black hair begins to melt around the mans head, forming a metallic like hood. His suit rips apart as the mans torso enlarges with more muscles, and his pants begin to rip as well. Forming around the mans waist a set of chains acting like a belt. A lone chain begins to wrap around the demons neck, like a collar. The fingernails grow sharper and longer like scalpels. The fire begins to settle as the transformation is complete.

Finn and Marceline stare at this demon who towers above them. "What... or who are you?" The Blood King looks down at the pair. "I am DEATH INCARNATE! I am the Blood King! You shall be my next meal!" The demon moves forward and punches downwards at Finns head. Finn dodges as the fist slams into the ground, a large hole where the fist connected. Retracted, another fist swings towards Finn and connects at his chest. _SNAP! _Several ribs break on contact as another fist slams into the left shoulder, dislocating the arm. Marceline grabs Finn and flies off away from the demon, as he opens his mouth, fire swirling in his throat. He fires a large stream of hellfire at the couple, signing the hairs on Finns back. The Blood King roars loudly shaking the trees nearby and begins to follow the pair slowly, ominously.

Marceline flies Finn to the distant Candy Kingdom, landing in the medical ward as Princess Bubblegum runs in. "Marceline what happened?!" Finn lies on the table, blood gushing from his mouth, his arm dangling limp over the edge. "The Blood King.. He attacked and quickly overpowered Finn." Doctor Princess exams Finn and looks at the pair. "He has major internal bleeding, broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." Finn loses consciousness. "He has a 50% change of not making it." Fire erupts from Finns nose. "He has been damaged by the Blood King. This fire is eating at his insides slowly, increasing the blood flow from the heart, but with the broken ribs it is filling his body cavity. For him to live, the Blood King must die." Marceline looks at Finn with tears in her eyes, worried she might lose the one who keeps her going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Ice Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~

Ice begins to shatter at the Blood King crashed through the walls of the Ice King's castle. Grabbing several penguins the Demonic Blood King, devours their blood. The Ice King flies towards him showering him in ice shards. "Hey I need those penguins! They help me get the princesses!" Another shower of ice shards which embed themselves in the Blood Kings back. A roar of pain, the demon fires a stream of hellfire at the Ice King, who blocks with a ice shield. Another crack and shatter of Ice, the Blood King leaves the Kingdom, making its way towards the Candy Kingdom, the Ice still embedded in his back.

The Ice King flies towards the Candy Kingdom, worried for his dear Bubblegum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Hospital~~~~~~~~~

"How do I kill him Princess Bubblegum?" Princess Bubblegum looks at Marceline and shakes her head. "I do not know. Your father couldn't kill him either." Marceline begins to tear up, fearing the loss of Finn as the Ice King flies through the window. "Ice King! I do not have time for you today!" The Princess shakes her finger at the insane ice wizard. "Hey, there is a demon on his way here. I hurt him real good too! The meany killed some of my penguins!" The Princess looks at the Ice King with surprise. "You hurt him?" The Ice King nods with a large grin on his face. "Of course Princess! All for you!" Princess Bubblegum smiles at a new plan. "Hey Ice King. I will kiss you, if you can defeat that demon. You must kill him!" Jumping up and down with glee, "Of course Princess! For you I will do anything!" The Ice King flies out of the hospital ward as the demon makes his way over the hill...

"Hey demon! This is for Princess Bubblegum!" The Ice King's hand glow blue...

* * *

**Ok so, read and review and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**If I am satisfied with the reviews, I will probally be quick putting the next story up.. which wil lbe christmas based with some other goodies for you ;)**


	3. The Blood Kings fall

**Ok so thats two chapters today. I am happy to speed up this fic! You guys were so nice, I decided to be even nicer and post another chapter :D**

* * *

The demon looks up at the Ice King with a sinister smile. "So you are back for more are you old man?" This got him a large pelt in the face with snow which angered the demon who spit fire at the Ice King. The Ice King flew down with Ice Nun chucks and began thwacking the face of the Blood King who staggered with each blow. _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! _Each blow bruises the demons face, angering him. With a single punch, the demon destroyed the nun chucks and decked the Ice King in the face, dislocating the nose. The Ice King staggers back as the demon leans back, then forward breathing a large river of flame towards the Ice King. The Ice King screams with his hands in front of his face as the flame begins to overwhelm him. The flame stops suddenly as the demon grabs his throat, tosses him into the air a bit, then punches the Ice King a good twenty feet away. The demon grins and continues his walk to the Candy Kingdom.

~~~~~Back at the infirmary~~~~

Finn awakens slowly and grunts as Marceline looks up from his side and hugs the human. He groans in pain which Marceline backs off. "Sorry hero." Finn grins and nods. "Its alright Marceline. What is going on with the Blood King? Is he dead yet?" Marceline shakes her head. "The Ice King is currently battling him. He is the only one who can save us." Finn looks towards the window as the demon enters the range of the gumball guardians. "Evil Alert. Evil Alert" Marceline looks out the window as the Gumball guardians are slaughtered before they could even fight. "No... The Ice King lost... All is lost..." Marceline looks at Finn and holds him to her chest as he passes out once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the fields~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ice King awakens from his daze, power surging through his body as the crown glows blue. Spikes of ice begin to grow from his back, a suit of ice armor grow among his body. The Ice king with this new found power flies out towards the demon to face him once again. "Hey, ugly!" The demon turns around and notices the Ice King flying at him. "Well, back for another beating I see." With a grin the Blood King jumps into the air as hellfire shoots from his feet, flying him towards the Ice King. _BOOM! _Fire and Ice collide. The pair of fighters tumble towards the ground in the air, both socking each other with fists of fire and ice. The demon growls and uses his razor sharp teeth and bites into the shoulder of the Ice King, making him scream in pain. The Blood King begins to drain the Ice King of his blood and power, as lightning bolts rain down from the sky, hitting the Blood king, not once but five times. The Blood King is sent across the field from the blast as the Ice King gets up and flies into the air. He summons a large snow storm which covers the land in ice and snow. A blizzard is formed and the demon king is pelted with it.

"GRRAAAH!" The Blood King is blasted with snow, trips and falls onto the ice. He roars loudly as the blood inside begin to freeze. He summons the last remaining strength, to blast the land in hellfire, a apocalypse. The Ice King notices the surge of power through the Blood King and tackles him into the ground. A large funnel of snow begin to form around the pair as the Ice King begins to freeze the pair. The Blood King and the Ice King are frozen solid in a large tomb of ice.

_BOOM! _

The tomb suddenly shatters as the Blood King explodes, destroying himself and presumably the Ice King.

~~~~~~~~Back at the Infirmary~~~~~~~~

Finn awakens, stands up and kisses Marceline, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and they collapse on the bed enjoying each other. Princess Bubblegum walks in and coughs. The couple pull apart, Finn blushing and Marceline rolling her eyes. "The Ice King did it. He sacrificed himself to save us." Marceline sheds a tear at the loss of her dear Simon as Finn holds her tight... "Tomorrow we will hold a party for his honor" Finn and Marceline nod silently and Marceline flies the couple back to her home... they collapse on the bed and sleep.

* * *

**Oh noes the Ice King is dead! Is this the end?! **

**Read and review. ;)**

**Ok so, now I will begin to think alot harder on the Christmas Story that takes place AFTER the Vampire Hunter story.**

**It will be very fluffy, and you will be surprised who shows up! I just want to do this Christmas one becaues well duh! Its christmas time almost! :) **

**^.^**


	4. Authors Note

**Ok, I havent decided when im going to do my final story for the series which is based off of Christmas.**

**If you have time PLEASE, **

**read all three stories before my christmas. It will make alot more sense this way.**

**Read the stories in this order:**

**Fall of the Hero**

**The Blood King rises**

**Marcelines Past, The God of Storms and the Vampire Hunter. **

**The main reason I ask is because the last two stories of the series play a Major/Minor part in the Christmas Story. It will probally anwser alot of unsolved questions/wants.. maybe not.**

**but I will say my Christmas Story will be... awesome ;)**

**so please, read these stories. Thank you.**


End file.
